Processes are known whereby surfaces bearing latent images are developed through the application of toner particles. For example, in the case where the latent image comprises tacky and nontacky background areas, a conventional toner may be used to develop such image. Once the toner-receptive areas of the latent image are covered completely with toner, it is not possible to apply more toner to increase their density. In some of these processes, the toned latent images can be subsequently transferred to separate image receptors forming images thereon. While multiple copies of the toned images can bemmade, the number of copies is generally few in number, e.g., up to about 5 copies, since the image areas as well as the adhering toner transfer to the image receptors.
Prolonged tack materials prepared from thermoplastic resins in a plasticizer are known which on heating become tacky or sticky and retain this tackiness for a considerable time even after cooling. This property, also known as delayed tack or setting, has been found useful in the preparation of adhesive compositions, as well as in thermography to produce a master which is imagewise exposed by means of heat, toned, and the toned image is then transferred onto an image receptor to provide a copy of the original image. In this described process the prolonged tack property is present in the form of a continuous film over a master sheet. Conventional toners are used to develop the tacky image areas. A subsequent transfer of the toned image onto an image receptor, e.g., paper, results in complete transfer of the toned image.
Apparatus for toner development of thermographic masters are known. One such apparatus has a belt transport which carries a master sequentially past toning, heating, transferring and brush cleaning stations. Also known are laterally vibrating pads to redistribute toner particles and a laterally vibrating toner hopper. Furthermore, a combination air knife/vacuum cleaner for toner removal which can be used in combination with a brush means to improve its efficiency is known. No apparatus is believed to be known which incorporates toning, cleaning, heating and transferring stations wherein a cooling means is provided following the transferring station to cool the master surface prior to retoning of the tacky image.